The invention relates generally to exercising devices and, more particularly, to a pedal attachment for a stationary exercise bike.
Oftentimes it is necessary for persons suffering chronic circulatory disease to experience rather vigorous exercise of the lower pedal extremities. Certain vigorous walking regimen are indeed found to be satisfactory. However, there are those individuals who may be for other reasons unable to participate in such an exercise regimen for other health or physical reasons or may reside in a region in which the climatic conditions militate against the patient's ability to engage in outdoor exercise. In these instances, the necessary exercise regimen can be effectively achieved by means of indoor stationary exercising equipment such as a stationary exercise bike.
The present invention is adapted for such use and has been found to be extremely effective in maximizing the utilization of indoor exercising cycles to create considerable flexure between the user's feet and calves thereby achieving an increased volume of blood circulation through the pedal extremities.